beauty_2019_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty
Beauty is a 2019 musical romantic fantasy-comedy adventure film directed by Rob Minkoff. It stars Amy Poehler, Justin Long, John Cleese, Maya Rudolph, Jim Carrey, Chris O'Donnell, Bradley Cooper, Josh Gad, Cedric the Entertainer, Rob Riggle, John Michael Higgins, Bruce Campbell, Peter Capaldi, and Jason Alexander. Beauty premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on August 8, 2019 and was theatrically distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in the United States in 2D and RealD 3D formats on August 12, 2016. Cast *Amy Poehler as Princess Ellie, an alicorn. *Justin Long as Danny, a dragon. *Rob Riggle as Johnny Washington III, a draconequus and Benjamin's advisor. *Maya Rudolph as Bellwether, a lazy unicorn pony and the little sister of Ellie who secretly works for John. *John Cleese as King Benjamin, the father of Ellie. *Peter Capaldi as Nick, a yellow pegasus pony and Benjamin's valet. *Jim Carrey as Eddie, a pink earth pony and Benjamin's gruff but loyal majordomo. He is the comic relief of the film. *Bruce Campbell as Cheapau, a grey pegasus pony and the former assistant of Johnny. *Josh Gad as Master of Lake-Town, the proud but greedy nameless leader of Lake-Town. *Cedric the Entertainer as Noah, a white unicorn and Ellie's butler. *Bradley Cooper as Fidget, a white unicorn and the neurotic court composer. *John Michael Higgins as Simon, an orange earth pony and the castle's fatherly head housekeeper. *Jason Alexander as Hugo, a blue pegasus pony (with pink clothing) and Benjamin's footman. *Chris O'Donnell as Chris, a blue pegasus pony and Benjamin's bouteiller. *Anna Faris as Brittany, a yellow earth pony and the eldest of Simon's daughters. *Christina Applegate as Jeanette, a white earth pony and the middle of Simon's daughters. *Kristin Chenoweth as Eleanor, an orange pegasus pony and the youngest of Simon's daughters. *Cameron Diaz as Queen Leah, an alicorn and Benjamin's wife. *Mel Brooks as The Captain of the Guards, a unicorn and the guardian of Benjamin. *Neil Patrick Harris as Olaf, a blue pegasus pony and the Master of Lake-Town's assistant. Music It has the theme songs of Harry Potter contributed by John Williams, Patrick Doyle, Nicholas Hooper, and Alexandre Desplat. It has new score composed by James Newton Howard. The songs’ lyrics are written by Alan Menken. The film has a rewritten version of the BFG’s credits song, "Sophie and the BFG". Trivia *The film's script and plot are based on: **The Cat in the Hat: ***Danny's lines, moves and places are similar to the Cat in the Hat's lines, moves and places. ***Ellie's lines, moves and places are similar to Conrad Walden and Sally Walden's lines, moves and places. ***King Benjamin's lines, moves and places are similar to Joan Walden's lines, moves and places. ***Bellwether's lines, moves and places are similar to Larry Quinn's lines, moves and places. ***Queen Leah's lines, moves and places are similar to Mrs. Kwan's lines, moves and places. ***The Captain of the Guards' lines, moves and places are similar to Mr. Hank Humberfloob's lines, moves and places. *** Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's lines, moves and places are similar to the family fish's lines, moves and places. ***Nick, Eddie, Fidget, Simon, Hugo, and Chris' lines, moves and places are similar to Thing One and Thing Two's places, moves and lines. **Beauty and the Beast (2017 film): ***Ellie's lines, moves and places are similar to Belle's lines, moves and places. ***Danny's lines, moves and places are similar to the Beast's lines, moves and places. ***Johnny Washington III's lines, moves and places are similar to Gaston's lines, moves and places. ***King Benjamin's lines, moves and places are similar to Maurice's lines, moves and places. ***Bellwether's lines, moves and places are similar to LeFou's lines, moves and places. ***Nick's lines, moves and places are similar to Lumière's lines, moves and places. ***Fidget's lines, moves and places are similar to Maestro Cadenza's lines, moves and places. ***Chris' lines, moves and places are similar to Madame de Garderobe's lines, moves and places. ***Hugo's lines, moves and places are similar to Plumette's lines, moves and places. ***Eddie's lines, moves and places are similar to Cogsworth's lines, moves and places. ***Simon's lines, moves and places are similar to Mrs. Potts' lines, moves and places. ***Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's lines, moves and places are similar to Chip's lines, moves and places. Category:Films